31 Times
by s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3
Summary: 31 Times. 31 Times I bashed the Big Show with the chair. 31 Times I watched the pain fill his eyes as he silently begged for me to stop. 31 Times I lost control. 31 Times I battered and beat the man who had stolen my heart. 31 Times. Set right after Survivor series. There will be MxM action later so I'm rating it R. Enjoy!


Hello again everyone! :D Back with another story! Let's see if I can actually finish this one for once x.x This will be multi chapter, but prolly not too terribly long. I'v been watching WWE everyday, let's just say I'm obsessed! Watching Survivor series yesterday this couple popped into my head! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I own nothing! Lyrics are credit to their respectful bands, and if I owned the WWE…oh boy, let's just say it'd be MUCH different ;D MxM, don't like don't read :D

31 Times.

31 Times I bashed the Big Show with the chair.

31 Times I watched the pain fill his eyes as he silently begged for me to stop.

31 Times I lost control.

31 Times I battered and beat the man who had stolen my heart.

31 Times.

I sat in my private locker room, holding my head in my quivering hands as the facts washed over me. I had poured excuse over excuse as to why I couldn't stop, but it didn't matter. I went too far. I didn't even bother to check on him as I stormed out the arena. It didn't matter. I had gotten my revenge for his actions against my best mate, William Regel, and I was filled with pride. But quickly I lost the adrenaline high and my actions came back to haunt me. What had I done?

I heard my name, which knocked me out of my reverie as I looked up to see where the voice had originated from. There before me stood my longtime rival Wade Barrett. I half expected the fucker to pat me on the back for what I had done to Paul, but of course to prove me wrong, a scowl graced his British features. Damn.

"What the bloody HELL do you think you were doing out there Stephen!? You could of seriously fucking hurt him!" He all but bellowed at me, his eyes darkening in anger. I had the urge to rebuttal and put the English bastard in his place, but my anger was squashed as I knew he was right. I could only drop my eyes to floor as he carried on, more than likely attracting the attention of the other males in the room.

"Seriously, what the FUCK!? Are you just gonna sit there like the little Irish bitch you are and not even say anything!? There are thinking about taking Paul to the goddamned emergency room Stephen, and you're sitting here like a bitch! Did you even go see if he was okay!?"

By this point he was shaking, and his face was turning a worrisome shade of crimson as he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the wall. I bit back a low growl at the contact and glared at him, our gaze holding for several moments. His eyes narrowed as I remained quiet before he scoffed and dropped me on my ass.

"You're pathetic. I hope he leaves your sorry ass." And with that he took his leave.

I could feel the eyes of the other men bearing down on me judgmentally and I could only hang my head in shame. I was too scared to go check on Paul. I couldn't bear it if he left me. He was my world, my everything…and I treated him like shit. I needed, no.. I OWED it to Paul to go check on him. If he left me I would get what I deserved. With a renewed sense of courage I pushed myself up and ran out of the locker room, praying I could make it to the ambulance in time.

Paul POV

My fucking GOD!

I don't think I have been in this much pain in decades. My back, my legs, hell! My whole goddamned body hurt. I could barely breathe without wincing. I was almost sure I had at least one broken rib. I felt the paramedics strain to put me on the stretcher, before I weakly fought against them. I couldn't let them take me, I had to see him. If nothing more than to WMD his redheaded ass, I had to see him.

I was surprised when I wasn't filled with boiling anger, but hurt. And not physical pain, mind you. No, this was a breaking heart pain. I know we were wrestling, and I know him hitting me with the chair once, or even twice was supposed to happen but he didn't stop. I counted ever blow he dropped on me, my mind exploding in pain from all 31. His eyes weren't the kind and bright blue eyes I fell in love with. No, these were vengeful and hateful eyes that I never wanted to see fall on me again.

I know I had taken it too far when I attacked Regel, but god I HATED that sorry excuse for a man. I saw the way he looked at Stephen. I saw the way he undressed my red head with eyes. I heard the way he would say his name and merely smirk at me when he and Stephen would hug. It made my blood boil. The pub attack was planned, but me attacking Regel backstage wasn't. I didn't mean to break the fuckers' jaw that was just a big plus. It meant I would have to hear that whiny voice of his every time he was around. But seeing Stephen so hurt and angry with me, threw all of the pride I had felt out the window.

I struggled against the paramedics as hard as my body would allow me before I could take no more and let them strap me down. As they pushed me into the ambulance the last thing I saw before the IV filled with some drug I couldn't identify knocked me out was a puff of red and white running for me.

Sheamus's POV

"Wait! Fucking hell, please! Wait!"

I called out to the speeding ambulance as they drove Paul away. I ran as fast and as far as my legs could carry me before they gave out and dropped me into the cold cement beneath me. I felt the tears burn in my eyes as a tremor shook through me. I had never been so afraid of losing anything than I was right then. _What if I had seriously hurt him…What if he couldn't walk anymore…What if-_

I let out a loud scream of fury and pain, as I beat my hands into the ground. I didn't feel the scrapes bloody my hands, nor did I feel the arms wrap around my midsection and pull me up. I didn't hear the Voice of the Voiceless call out pleading with me to calm down. Pain. Pain was all I felt.

"Stephen! Stephen jesus fuck, listen to me!"

He shook me hard, grabbing my face between his hands and pulling our faces close. I couldn't hear him. He looked around panicked slightly, before he jerked his hand back and slapped me hard enough I swear I saw stars. It was like he had dumped ice over my head. My breathing slowed and my vision, which was previously red returned to me. I looked up at him, through blurry tear filled eyes into his hazel ones.

"…Phil?"

He let out a heavy sigh as he saw I had returned, and slowly let go of my face I hadn't realized he had been holding. The man had surprisingly soft hands.

"Welcome back Red, now can you please tell me something? The fuck was that!?"

He waved his arms about in confusion, damn near comically as he took a few steps back. I looked around before hissing in pain at the biting sting in my knuckles.

"Ah! What the bloody hell did I do!?"

I resisted the urge to flip out at the amount of blood falling from my hands. I had always been a tad queasy at the sight of blood, especially when it was my own. I'm guessing Phil saw this because he grabbed my arms, steadying me.

"Easy there big guy. C'mon, let's get you seated."

I let myself be led to the hood of his car, where he pulled out his gym bag. After a minute of fumbling he found what he was looking for and pulled out a first aid kit. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I rolled my eyes. CM Punk may be a complete asshole, but Phil was very sweet and over protective. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and gauze, taking my hands gingerly. A few minutes later and with only one grimace, my hands were completely sterilized and bandaged. Phil smiled at his handiwork and snaked his tongue out over his lip ring.

"There you go Stevey boy! All fixed up!"

He crossed his arms triumphantly and until I smacked him over the back of the head playfully at the nickname. He stuck his tongue out at me before getting in his car.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna get your big white ass in the car!?"

I chuckled a bit and slid in the passenger side, buckling up as he sped off in the direction of the hospital. The ride was silent only for the first few minutes, where Phil interrupted it.

"So…You really love him huh?"

His question was quiet, and had the radio been on I would've missed it. I looked over and frowned seeing the slight look of depression across his features. I sighed and turned away, looking out my window.

"Yes Phil. I really do. Please don't do this…"

His grip tightened on the wheel and he huffed before flipping the radio on.

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone ins-_

I snapped off the radio, a faint blush rushing to my cheeks as his voice carried on singing until he realized I had shut it off. We were silent the remainder of the trip.

Buahaha! Cliffy! :3 Hope you enjoyed this, and review to lemme know what you think! :D


End file.
